Los celos de la sangre y la luna
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Yogi x Gareki, Gareki x Nai (mención) y más...Él voló,y se sumió en la oscuridad, él apareció en el bosque. El amor es algo raro e incomprendido. ¿Lograre que seas solo mío?


Los celos de la sangre y la luna

UNO.

―¿Pero por qué?

―Lo siento, Yogi, no siento nada por ti, esto ha acabado-dijo mientras se marchaba.

―¡Espera Hirato!-demasiado tarde, el ángel negro había alzado el vuelo.

Se dejo caer en la hierba mojada, no reprimió las amargas lágrimas ni los gritos de tristeza, esto no era justo, para nada justo…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Actualidad.

Nai estaba tirado en el suelo, le encantaba tumbarse en las praderas y observar las nubes, era muy bonito y relajante.

Su siesta se vio entorpecida por una sombra que le tapaba la cálida luz del sol. Abrió sus ojos rojos y sonrió al verle, pero luego se arrepintió, la figura delgada, un poco más alta que él, de pelo azabache y ojos azules le observaba fulminante. Con los brazos en jarra, el mayor de los dos le mostro los colmillos sobresalientes al pequeño, en una muestra de enfado muy singular entre ellos.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, bola de pelos?!

Rápidamente, Nai se sentó en el suelo, arrodillándose y pidiendo disculpas.

―¡L-Lo siento, Ga-Gareki!

―¡LO SIENTO NO ES SUFICIENTE, ME HAS ASUSTADO!-grito con una vena en la cabeza.

Nai se asustó y sus orejas peludas se echaron hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que empezaban a amontonarse lágrimas en sus ojos enormes y sus manos en posición de conejo alerta se apretaban en puños.

―¡BUAAAAHHH, GAREKI SE HA ENFADADO CONMIGO! BUAAHH! ¡GAREKI NO ME QUIERE!-empezó a berrear.

El azabache se sorprendió y con muchas gotas se arrodillo en el suelo, zarandeando por los hombros al menor, intentando calmarlo.

―¡Oe, para, no llores!-inútil intento puesto que el otro todavía lloro mas fuerte-¡PARA JODER!-otra vez lo asustó aun más, Gareki suspiro, odiaba ponerse en esa faceta pero…-Nai, deja de llorar, no estoy enfadado contigo-le acarició la cabeza, sonriéndole con dulzura.

El pequeño dejo de llorar mirando al otro a los ojos, confirmando que su expresión no era de ira, lo que le hizo sonreír levemente.

―¿De…verdad?

Gareki asintió.

Nai abrazó a Gareki, restregando su rostro en su pecho mientras movía feliz su cola peluda. El mayor suspiro con las mejillas rojas, de verdad que en ocasiones quería matarse así mismo por ser tan permisivo con ese cachorro.

―Nai, sabes que no puedes alejarte de mí e ir por ahí a tirarte sobre la yerba, me tenías preocupado y para colmo nos meteremos en líos-quiso hacerle razonar acariciándole la cabeza.

El menor asintió.

―Sí, Gareki siempre se preocupa por mí, me gusta estar con Gareki así, me hace sentir querido-dijo con inocencia.

Y era verdad, le reconfortaba estar en los brazos de Gareki, después de todo eran iguales. No físicamente, sino, que de toda la manada, ellos eran los de clase Alfa Pura, aunque eran Betas, y todos los otros lobos les marginaban, a excepción de unos pocos. Y Gareki siempre estuvo a su lado, siempre, desde que eran unos cachorros, el mayor siempre le protegió de los abusones antes de llegar a la manada. Y le daba su comida cuando él todavía tenía hambre, le contaba historias antes de ir a dormir, si tenía miedo por la noche le dejaba dormir en su cama, etc…Y la presencia del azabache era como un bálsamo para él.

No sabía que pasaría si algún día Gareki…negó con la cabeza, nada malo iba a pasar, su querido Onii-chan siempre estaría con él, confiaba plenamente en ello.

De repente, una loba rubia vino corriendo, adoptando la forma de una semihumana a excepción de las ya conocidas orejas felpudas y cola, ella los miro suspirando antes de sonreírles con cariño.

―Así que estabais aquí…Nai-chan, debes de ser obediente y quedarte al lado de Gareki-kun mientras viajamos-regañó al lobito blanco.

―Sí, Tsukumo-chan.

La rubia asintió, haciéndoles un gesto de que la siguieran, la manada debía de estar muy preocupada por ellos, ya que debían de estar todos juntos al viajar por tierras extranjeras.

Ambos lobos ya separados empezaron a correr al lado o por detrás de la loba rubia ahora en su forma animal. Gareki, aun siendo mayor que su compañero blanco, tampoco poseía esa habilidad de los Betas mayores para tomar la forma animal, cosa que era bastante incomoda a la hora de huir de los cazadores.

El lobo de cabellos, orejas y cola negro puro se giro hacia los prados. Su instinto le decía que Nai estaba en peligro, aunque el menor tuviera buen oído, él tenía buenos ojos y el olfato más desarrollado que el resto, lo que le convertía en un apto cazador al que no permitían ir a tal acción por ser…pequeño y débil. Dos palabras que odiaba a muerte, ¿Quiénes se creían los Betas mayores para decirle eso cuando había veces que no traían comida? Por eso las lobas jóvenes debían arriesgarse a ir a pueblos humanos para conseguir alimentos, tenían prohibido ir a lugares poblados por humanos u otros seres inteligentes que supongan un peligro para la manada. "La manada primero, los extraños después" esa fue la frase que intentaron inculcarles cuando eran pequeños. Solo que Gareki no creía ni iba a creer en sus estereotipos.

Aún así no tenía confianza plena en su líder, el Alfa había anunciado el cambio de territorio muy súbditamente, no dio tiempo a empaquetar todo, y al ser lobos, pues tenían que ir cargando cosas o a lomos de su forma animal que era tan grande como un caballo más o menos, o en brazos. Y desde hacía un rato, antes de que Nai desapareciera, cuando él cargaba con algunas bolsas y cajas, presintió un olor extraño, no sabía si humano, pero desde luego su antiguo territorio no olía así.

Se reunieron con la manada, quienes les reprendieron por haber tardado. El lobito blanco no se despego de él o de su alrededor mientras la fila marchaba. De vez en cuando Nai señalaba algo nuevo que no habían visto antes y él solo asentía con indiferencia, aunque debía de admitir que habían cosas raras en los arboles, sus figuras retorcidas no se asimilaban a los de su otro hogar.

Cruzaron un río, ellos a lomos de Tsukumo, aunque sintieron lastima por ella por tener que cargar con el equipaje más su peso, aunque dudaban que pesaran mucho ambos, el equipaje que cargaban sí que pesaba. Y a parte de la ropa, en las cajas no había nada suyo, su manada era una…ehm…tribu que no creía en las pertenencias personales, en ciertas por supuesto, eran de la ideología de que todo era de todos. Y en ocasiones, hasta los mismos lobos pertenecían al resto.

Gareki no era idiota, había visto muchas veces que su líder vendía o daba jóvenes cachorros a otras manadas con tal de no buscarse problemas, no eran una manada numerosa, por lo que entrar en guerra no era muy buena opción. Y temía por Nai, que no había sido vendido en su vida, al contrario de él, que fue vendido por su madre a mercaderes y a personas ricas que les gustaban los animales exóticos.

La muy hija de puta lo llevaba a fiestas vestido como un animal. Recordaba muy bien cuando las mujeres llenas de maquillaje que apestaba y eran feas y tetudas le agarraban de las orejas o la cola, verificando su realismo a través de tirones o clavándole las uñas afiladas.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Que quien fuera que controlara el destino de las personas tuviera piedad de Nai, su inocencia y bondad era una de las cosas que hoy en día no se encontraban, y Gareki no quería que esa sonrisa dulce y pura se borrara. Recordaba una época que antes él era así, pero su mierda de vida le cambio por completo, la realidad era muy cruel y el cachorro blanco no la soportaría tan rígidamente como él. Ser desgraciado el resto de tu vida junto a un lobo que te ha comprado o coleccionado gratis, de otra manada no sería lo mejor para nadie.

Y sin embargo, era lo que el Alfa hacía con tal de mantenerles "A salvo".

No sabía que les había pasado a aquellos que fueron excluidos de la manada por esos asuntos, a lo mejor encontraron la felicidad junto a esos lobos, pero…

―Maldito hipócrita-susurro mientras miraba al frente, no le vería con el resto de lobos, pero esperaba que le oyera y se sintiera ofendido.

No era nadie para entregar una vida por tan bajo precio, por ningún precio y quedarse tan ancho. Nai escuchó lo que su Onii-chan dijo, y sintió mucha tristeza, algo le decía que Gareki estaba pensando de nuevo en los niños que el Alfa dio a la manada que encontraron no hace un mucho de un par de meses. Todos ellos eran cachorros de tres años, unos ocho para ser exactos, si estaba relacionado con niños, su lobo azabache enfurecía aunque no lo demostrara, y el ambiente a su alrededor se tensaba de manera peligrosa, solo Nai se daba cuenta de ello.

Para tranquilizarlo, le abrazó por el pecho, queriendo transmitirle el mensaje. El otro lo capto, acariciando los cabellos blancos distraído, Nai sonrió sonrojándose otra vez, siempre lo hacía cuando le acariciaba los cabellos, en especial las orejas, eran su punto débil, era tan cariñosamente agradable sentir los dedos de Gareki masajeándolas suavemente. Tsukumo no pudo evitar soltar un sonido similar a una queja, ¿Es qué Nai siempre tenía que abrazarse a Gareki? No era por nada pero verlos todo el día juntos a veces hartaba, ¿acaso no era ella amiga de Nai también?

Pronto llegaron a un bosque rocoso de pinos altos y verdes, con una buena maleza que permitía ocultarse bien. La zona rocosa y montañosa les sirvió para ir construyendo sus tiendas de pieles. La noche en el campamento fue una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que habían llegado a un lugar aparentemente tranquilo y esperaban no irse hasta pasado mucho tiempo.

Esa noche, Gareki no durmió a gusto, la mirada del Alfa estaba demasiado posada en él, y no le causaba buenas vibraciones, no era bueno que se fijara en alguien en especial. Miro a su lado, como siempre, compartiendo tienda de pieles, estaba Nai, en su cama de paja y lana, durmiendo como un tronco con total paz. Que envidia, pero bueno, a la mañana siguiente se levantaría temprano para ir a cazar, los demás no lo sabrían si su cachorro blanco y él se comían su presa primero…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los primeros rayos del sol le dieron de lleno, siempre dejaba una parte de la tienda abierta para que entrara la luz, en su lado de dormir. Se despejó y arregló un poco, llevaba su camisa negra sin cuello de tirantes, pantalones de camuflaje largos y sus botas negras para correr.

Se había preparado para ir de caza, como siempre, llevaba sus gafas tipo de buceo en la cabeza, eran un regalo de su padre, un lobo al que no recordaba apenas, pero cuando encontró sus gafas creyó que todo iba a ir mejor. Y por lo visto no se equivocó. Nai se removió en su cama, él sin embargo se preocupó, seguramente en cuanto despertara se alarmaría y empezaría a buscarle por las tiendas gritando, y entonces sabrían que había ido a cazar. Pero no podía llevarse a Nai, era demasiado joven, e inexperto, no podía ni con un trozo de roca. Pensó en que era mejor dejarle una nota, explicándole lo que debía hacer y lo que no en caso de que le preguntaran donde estaba, él era un experto mintiendo, pero el lobo blanco a menos que le dijeras qué debía hacer o decir, no paraba de tartamudear.

Acarició los cabellos blancos antes de irse, para tranquilizarlo.

Pasó por el campamento sigilosamente, llegando a la tienda de armas, recogiendo una espada lo suficientemente larga y afilada pero que no pesara mucho. No había sido instruido en el arte de la espada, pero esperaba que fuera tan fácil como aparentaba, se la colgó a la espalda y de nuevo, con sigilo se adentro en el bosque.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del campamento, empezó a correr con una sonrisa, saltando por arbustos, rocas, el terreno desnivelado y rocoso le gustaba, podía saltar tanto como quería, siempre lograba mantener el equilibrio.

Esto era lo que más ansiaba, la libertad de hacer lo que quería sin tener que depender de una manada. No negaba que no quería estar solo, pero si estaba con más de su especie, prefería que se hicieran a la idea de su carácter, que no era una persona fácil de tratar a la hora de darle ordenes, y obviamente que si quería cazar, lo haría sin problema alguno. Pero a él y a Nai les trataban como si fueran especiales, débiles y frágiles. Todo porque eran Alfas Puros, según los ancianos, una raza de hombres lobo extremadamente rara de encontrar, y encima que fueran dos fue la noticia más escandalosa. La envidia supero a la admiración que recibieron al llegar, pronto todas esas ganas de hacerse amigos de los Alfas Puros se convirtió en días y días de absoluta marginación y otros en que les tocaba recibir insultos.

Odiaba a esa manada, con excepciones, Tsukumo y Nai eran los únicos amigos y familia que consideraba tener. La loba porque fue amable con Nai, y pronto con él, aunque su relación no era muy estrecha que con el lobo blanco, su objetivo de proteger al menor del mundo corrupto y las cosas horribles fue mutuo.

Sus orejas se movieron, ya que captó una olor rara. Con precaución siguió el rastro hasta un lago, habían muchas flores, y animales pequeños alrededor del agua, sus ojos le permitieron ver una presa alta, que se giro rápidamente. Como acto reflejo se agazapó entre los arbustos y observó entre las hojas, nada, había desaparecido. Una mano se puso en su hombro y del susto se dio la vuelta atacando velozmente con sus garras, sus oídos fueron perforados con un grito, y su visión de una patética forma de retroceder.

―¡Uah, cálmate, pequeño, no es bueno intentar hacerle eso a otra persona!-grito el afectado.

Gareki gruño poniéndose en posición de defensa, fue a coger la espada pero ya no la tenía. El otro individuo vio la oportunidad perfecta de tomar ventaja y le hizo caer al suelo, el lobo miro cada centímetro del otro para analizar a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaba. Rubio, alto, delgado, ojos lilas, piel clara, un parche, vestido con una camisa amarilla de rayas naranjas, pantalones marrones y botas, con su espada en una mano señalándole. Pero lo peor no fue la sonrisa de idiota, sino que era humano. Con un puño cerrado le golpeo la mejilla y le arrebató la espada, lanzándola a algún lugar lejos de su alcance. Empezaron a forcejear poniéndose uno encima del otro al tiempo que giraban por el suelo por un desnivel. Al final cayeron al vacío y se dieron contra el suelo, pero la hierba logro detener parte del golpe, antes de darse cuenta, el rubio estaba tumbado boca arriba con el chico lobo encima, con una daga en su cuello que se había sacado de su bota, siempre llevaba un arma escondida para estas ocasiones.

―Atrévete a mover un dedo y te rajo la nuez-soltó Gareki orgulloso de haberse impuesto.

Aunque el corazón le iba a mil, era la primera vez que combatía y había ganado, al menos por ahora pero no iba a quitarse merito haberse enfrentado a un humano armado. El rubio alzó las manos a los lados en señal de rendición con una sonrisa nerviosa y muchas gotas de sudor.

―¡Okey, okey, me rindo, por favor saca ese cuchillo de mi garganta!

Gareki no lo hizo, no era tan tonto para confiar en las palabras de un humano.

―Ni lo sueñes, debería matarte, así me aseguraré las espaldas-el rubio se estremeció-Pero no te mereces morir de forma tan pacifica.

―¡¿Pacifica?! ¡¿De dónde sales tú, de psicosis?!-grito, pero la hoja del arma se acercó más a su piel, apenas clavándose lo suficientemente hondo que empezó a salir un poco de sangre-¡Vale, de acuerdo, hare lo que quieras pero déjame en…!

De repente el rubio le agarró de la muñeca al chico lobo y le sometió lo suficiente para que se sentara en el suelo y soltara el arma. Le sonrió victorioso pero en segundos su expresión cambió. Gareki alzó una ceja sin entender, hasta que sin motivo alguno el otro soltó un grito y le abrazo con fuerza, no hay ni que decir que su cara estaba descolocada completamente, más confusión imposible.

―¡POR KAMI-SAMA ERES SÚÚÚÚPER KAWAAAAAIIIII!-grito como una fan girl toqueteándole las orejas-¡No puedo creerlo, son reales, eres real!

Gareki se sonrojó, las orejas eran su punto más débil, en cuanto se las tocaban de esa forma tan…la vergüenza de ser visto como una mascota adorable le hacía enrojecerse de ira.

―¡SUÉLTAME!-grito intentando liberarse de esos brazos, aunque fueran delgados tenían fuerza.

―¿Qué eres, un hombre lobo? ¡Así que después de todo sí existen! ¡Y tú eres uno!-continuo abrazándole y examinándole la cara, el pelo, le vio la cola y ya no paraba de gritar.

Por fin Gareki logró escapar de sus brazos y retroceder, recuperando el aliento y tapando su rostro con el antebrazo, simulando una posición de defensa que en realidad era para cubrir su sonrojo de vergüenza.

―¡Maldito bastardo! ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, no soy un animal horrible que amaestrar!-grito furioso, había visto como los humanos llevaban a los perros, a las ovejas, vacas, caballos, y hasta los pobres pájaros condenados a llevar collares, correas o estar enjaulados, humillados y privados de libertad.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza, no entendiendo su enfado. Le regalo una sincera y dulce sonrisa.

―Tú a mí no me pareces un animal de compañía, y mucho menos horroroso, ¡Al contrario! ¡Eres lo más hermoso que he visto nunca!

Los ojos azules se ensancharon y sus mejillas quemaron literalmente. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Ese humano le veía hermoso? Negó con la cabeza, los humanos eran astutos, casi tanto como los zorros, sabían embaucar bien, con palabras amables y gestos dulces e inofensivos. Hasta que se han ganado tu confianza y te apuñalaban por la espalda o te capturaban y vendían como esclavo. Gareki le fulminó con la mirada.

―Ojala tu muerte sea dolorosa y lenta-dicho esto, empezó a correr.

A pesar de eso, el rubio le intentó seguir rogándole que le esperara. Pero fue inútil, los lobos corrían más que los humanos y siendo un hombre y un lobo duplicaba la velocidad normal, sobre todo en su entorno, terrenos montañosos y de cuesta arriba eran su especialidad para correr. Y el bosque le ayudó a camuflarse, por lo que el rubio no pudo encontrarlo por más que le llamó o buscara, obviamente había perdido su pista. Eso no molaba, realmente le gustó ese chico, era muy guapo y encima adorable, pero lo que más le gustó fue ver que no tuvo intención alguna de hacerle daño, el rubio sonrió, salvaje pero compasivo, esa combinación nunca solía ir de la mano, y el joven lobo había demostrado que sí.

Esperaba que pudiera volver a verlo, pero la próxima vez no iba a dejarlo irse tan fácilmente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

―¡Gareki!

El joven lobo se giró y vio a Nai corriendo hacía él, con cara de preocupación.

―¿Qué pasa, no leíste mi carta?-le pregunto metiendo una mano en su bolsillo.

―Sí que la leí, por eso estaba preocupado, el Alfa ha dicho a los lobos cazadores que tuvieran cuidado, por lo visto hay pueblos humanos cerca de la montaña-explicó cogiéndole la mano al mayor-Por favor, Gareki no vuelvas a irte, pensaba que un humano…

El pelinegro le acarició la cabeza, la verdad es que no iba mal encaminado, esto explicaba que hubiera un rubio. El problema es que su posición no estaba muy lejos del sitio donde había tenido esa pelea y temía que descubriera el campamento. Por eso había borrado todo rastro que le delatara, aún así estaba muy cerca, lo mejor era decirle al Alfa o a los lobos cazadores que tomaran precauciones, ese humano no era débil y si decía que habían lobos enormes en la montaña…

El miedo llevaba a los humanos a destruir todo lo que pueda causarlo, sin importarles si atacaban a lobos jóvenes o a mujeres, el egoísmo e incomprensión de esa raza llegaba a tal nivel de matar sin motivo.

Por eso, Gareki odiaba a esos seres, de corazón helado y racismo entre ellos, la frase "respeto a todo lo vivo" no entraba y dudaba que entrara alguna vez, en el vocabulario de acciones de los humanos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

―¡Mira quien viene por ahí! Si es el carnaval con piernas-bromeo alegremente, sentado en el sofá blanco de plumas amarillas, mullido y cómodo, leyendo un libro.

En efecto, se giraron a ver a un rubio bailarín que acababa de entrar por la puerta de piedra blanca, como casi todo en esa sala. Su expresión no era la misma, se veía incluso más alegre que antes. El rubio se acercó a la butaca de seda roja y se dejo caer, moviendo las piernas y brazos efusivamente entre risas y palabras sin sentido.

―¿A qué viene esa cara de tonto, Yogi?-pregunto cogiendo su taza de café.

El nombrado dio un grito de fan girl y salto de la butaca.

―¡ME HE ENAMORADO!

Jiki escupió el café, y el otro integrante de la sala se levantó al instante de su asiento. Ambos se acercaron corriendo a Yogi y empezaron a tomarle la temperatura y a pedirle que les echara el aliento.

―No estoy borracho, Jiki-kun, Kyoga-kun…-intento tranquilizarles.

―Yogi, nos has asustado esa palabra tú ya no…

―Es cierto, pero no me refiero a ese sentido de la palabra-Yogi sonrió a medias-Es solo que he visto algo muy especial en el bosque cuando patrullaba.

―¿Especial?-pregunto Kyoga, un peliverde.

Yogi asintió.

―De alma pura, pero corazón oscurecido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gareki se presentó ante los cazadores para informarles de que las aves habían volado lejos de la zona donde vio al rubio. Obviamente se inventó una mentira, a medias, era cierto que las aves al ver humanos volaban en manadas lejos de la posición de este. Los lobos mayores no le creyeron del todo, pero al comprobar que no había aves por donde dijo Gareki, dieron por valida su historia.

Nai y el lobo oscuro se encontraban cerca de un río al lado del campamento. Había muchas lobas y cachorros jugando o limpiando la ropa. El menor de los dos siguió intentando pescar con las manos, ya que se habían quedado sin poder usar las redes o cañas porque Gareki las rompió sin querer, todas. Nai se concentró mucho cuando un pez pasó nadando cerca, se preparó y cuando tuvo la oportunidad le intentó coger, sin resultado positivo, Gareki mientras, con los dos pescados que había conseguido pescar encendió un pequeño fuego y los fue calentando. Al ver que el menor no conseguía nada, le llamó para que comiera un poco, el menor lo hizo encantado, tenía hambre desde la noche anterior, la manada seguía un régimen duro, dos comidas a la mañana para los jóvenes, cuatro para los pequeños y las lobas y dos comidas y cena para los adultos.

Era lo que llamaban estrategia de ahorro.

Así que decidió darle su pez a Nai, al menos que hasta la próxima comida no tuviera tanta hambre. El pequeño lobo felizmente acepto la comida, una vez acabó fue a lavarse las manos al río, Gareki por supuesto, no mencionó al menor que no había comido, pero su estómago sí que lo sabía y se lo recordó.

Se levantó dispuesto a ir a buscar algunas bayas al bosque, le pediría a Nai que se hiciera cargo de encubrirle mientras tanto. Pero su idea fue frustrada cuando un grupo de lobos mayores llamaron a las lobas y cachorros para una reunión. Los cachorros y lobos jóvenes se mantuvieron al margen, pero por las exclamaciones de dentro, algo no iba bien, Gareki lo presentía.

Cuando la reunión acabó, se hizo de noche, hora de cenar para los lobos jóvenes y cachorros, dado que se pasaron todo el día esperando a que la dichosa reunión acabara, normalmente no tardaban tanto. El Alfa salió de la cueva donde se reunieron, el lobo de pelo negro observó con enfado al líder de la manada, dirigiéndose a todos los que no pudieron entrar.

―Debido a la posible presencia de humanos por la montaña, no comeremos más de dos veces al día, todos, es la única forma de mantener las reservas de comida para el invierno-comunicó bajando la cabeza.

―¡Pero Akari-sama, necesitamos comer más, tenemos hambre!-grito un cachorro de ocho años.

Akari miró con pena al cachorro.

―Lo siento, de verdad, pero no nos queda más remedio…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esa noche cuando todos dormían…

Gareki no se tragó ni de casualidad lo que había dicho el líder de la manada.

Venga ya, Akari era un lobo grande, de pelo rosa pero al transformarse se volvía rojizo, y necesitaba comer más de lo que había dicho. No confiaba en ese desgraciado, por eso iba a ir a su tienda, situada en una cueva, arriba del campamento de donde se podía ver todo. Logró burlar la seguridad de los lobos y entró en la tienda.

Toda llena de pieles, tanto suelo como rocas, entre cortinas rojas pudo ver el débil destelló del fuego y…

Tal y como sospechaba, Akari estaba comiendo carne de caribú. El lobo pelirrosa dejó su labor al oír una piedra, que accidentalmente Gareki golpeo con el pie, aunque quiso retroceder, dos lobos mayores le agarraron de los brazos y le obligaron a ponerse en presencia del Alfa. Akari estudió al muchacho, le reconoció en seguida, era uno de los dos Alfas Puros.

―No sabes en qué lío te acabas de meter, Gareki-kun…

Él no respondió, simplemente le dedicó una mirada molesta lo que hizo sonreír a Akari.

―No esta bien lo que has hecho, dime, ¿Qué pretendías entrando de hurtadillas?-se dirigió a la mesa donde había todo tipo de comida-¿Acaso ahora eres un carroñero que buscaba sobras?

―No, solo venía a comprobar lo que sospechaba-escupió-Eres un hijo de puta egoísta, llevas almacenando comida para ti a parte de la de invierno, mientras los demás han pasado hambre muchas veces.

―Gareki-kun, ya deberías saberlo. Los fuertes siempre pisotean a los débiles, solo los lobos astutos, fuertes y egoístas logran sobrevivir-cogió una manzana y se la puso delante-¿Cuántas de estas van a pagar tu silencio?

Eso sí que ofendió al lobo negro.

―¿Intentas sobornarme con algo que puedo conseguir cuándo quiera?

―Cuando quieras no, porque te prohíbo la salida del campamento, ya lo sabes-sonrió de medio lado-Aunque no creo que digas nada, por el bien de Nai…

Los ojos azules se ampliaron, ¿Nai? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo a Nai? ¡Si no podía defenderse solo! Ese cabrón…

―Desgraciado, no le pongas ni un solo dedo encima o…-fue cortado por un puñetazo en su estómago.

―¿Insinúas que sería capaz de dañar a un ejemplar de Alfa Puro tan joven? Que cruel-fingió tristeza-Pero piensa en lo bien…que se lo podría pasar un Alfa ajeno a nuestra manada con él…la primera noche en su cama, o en el suelo…muchas veces y no me refiero a comer o dormir precisamente…-El horror apareció en el rostro de Gareki, el pelirrosa se arrodillo y tomo la barbilla del lobo negro-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, si no quieres que Nai acabe como tú, o peor…

TBC….


End file.
